


Social Rule Number 34

by hostilecrayon



Series: Drabble Deathmatch [6]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble Deathmatch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shindou informs Touya of a social rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Rule Number 34

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drabble Deathmatch.

**Social Rule Number 34**

"I can't believe you talked me into this, Shindou."

"Come on, Touya. You have to learn to act like the teenager you are. Social Rule Number 34: Have at least one piercing."

"WHAT?!"

"It doesn't have to be anything drastic. Look, I have my ears done."

"That's disturbing! People aren't born with piercings because they aren't meant to have them!"

"People aren't born with clothes, either."

"..."

"I win. Besides, it'll be hot."

"I don't want anything visible."

"You could always get a Prince Albert."

"SHINDOU!"

Touya went home that day with a belly button piercing. He thought it was a fair compromise.


End file.
